Fee Fi Fo
by Avirra
Summary: The quest of Prince James and Prince Leonard continues as they venture into the land of the Fabrini, but will the people they hope to aid prove more dangerous than the giants?
1. Learning about the Fabrini

_Author's Note : Events begin immediately following the story 'The Fairest'. (Full story order : 1 - Kissing Frogs; 2 - True Love; 3 - What Large Teeth; 4 - The Fairest)_

* * *

The escort of the two princes back through the tunnels was a far less solemn affair as Princess Cordula had insisted accompanying her saviors back to the tunnel entrance. Her gaiety was contagious and James found himself singing along with her. Leonard demurred from joining in, saying that while he certainly enjoyed a good tune, he couldn't sing very well. Cordula considered that to be a great tragedy.

They didn't know how word had been sent, but Lord Sarek and Spock were waiting near the tunnel, horses saddled and ready for the journey back to ShiKahr. Sarek was startled when it seemed that every bird in the Seleya Forest gave voice at once until he saw Princess Cordula step out of the tunnel, looking around in rapt interest.

Approaching the Princess, Lord Sarek bowed low as Spock followed suit as he remained slightly behind and to Sarek's left.

"Princess, you do our land honor by your presence. I am gratified to see that Your Highness is looking so well."

Smiling as she recognized Lord Sarek from his previous visits to Vega, Cordula offered her hands to him.

"Lord Sarek, I am the one honored to finally get a glimpse of this lovely forest I've heard so many tales of. And I have been told that I owe thanks to you for bringing these two dear princes to my people so that they could come to my aid."

James and Leonard had dismounted from the Vegan mounts and were remaining respectfully behind to avoid interrupting the conversation, but Leonard caught Spock's eye and gave him a broad smile that spoke of satisfaction.

"I regret that we were unaware of Your Highness's visit or Empress T'Pau would surely have accompanied us. She has long expressed a desire to meet with Your Highness."

Cordula's smile was as dazzlingly a one as James could produce.

"Dear Empress T'Pau has sent me so many lovely presents over the years. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to escort me to see her?"

Visibly startled for a second time - which Leonard was sure must be a record - Sarek quickly bowed low again.

"I can think of no higher honour than to escort you through my people's homeland, Princess Cordula."

Clapping her hands merrily as a child, she turned toward the Vegan lords and smiled charmingly at them.

"It would please me greatly if you all were to come with me, but I quite understand if you prefer to wait here."

Leonard hesitated for only a moment, then moved to kneel before Cordula.

"If Your Highness pleases, I can offer you my mount to ride. He is spirited, but gentle and knows how to treat a lady such as yourself."

If he had been asked before, James would have sworn that the Princess could not have looked any happier, but the glow she now had proved him wrong.

"Oh, how very kind of you. Would you introduce us?"

Not missing a beat, Leonard led her over to where his horse was waiting.

"Princess Cordula, may I present Helios - Helios, this is Princess Cordula."

The horse seemed as taken with the Princess as she was with him. Spock offered the Princess an apple with she promptly fed to Helios.

"Such a beautiful and noble creature. I would be quite pleased to ride him."

Spock offered to assist the Princess into the saddle as Leonard apologized for the lack of a proper sidesaddle, but added that, if she would allow it, he would lead Helios by his reins. Cordula thought that was a splendid idea as she had never ridden a horse before and preferred to be free to observe everything as they traveled.

Only Lord Malevolum chose to accompany the group to ShiKahr and Prince James quickly made the offer of his horse to the Lord and moved to walk by Leonard's side once the offer was accepted. The trip was slow, not only because the two princes were walking, but also because it seemed that every bird, rabbit, squirrel, deer and other assorted woodland creature in the area came out as Princess Cordula passed by and she called out greetings to each of them.

James was amazed by Cordula. He imagined how much work it must be to be as constantly cheerful as she was. For his part, Leonard found his nearness to the Princess made the birds consider him to be an ideal perch. He was grateful that he had fresh clothing that he would be able to change into once they arrived. Spock rode ahead to let the Empress know of their unexpected guest and to allow time for an appropriate reception to be prepared.

When the group finally entered ShiKahr, Cordula was greeted with all the ceremony any young princess might desire and her enthusiasm at meeting Empress T'Pau was charming. Leonard softly mentioned to James and Spock that Cordula's main problem with politics would be the fact that he doubted she could pretend a sentiment she didn't genuinely feel.

Dinner that evening was pleasant. While James had often found other princesses would limit their conversations to themselves, Cordula was endless fascinated with everyone around her, managing the admirable feat of asking endless questions while seeming genuinely interested rather than merely nosey. After dinner, she had no shortage of men to dance with and took full advantage of it. James was relieved that every dance wasn't himself or Leonard, though he did note that Cordula had likely worn out her shoes by the end of the night.

Despite the late hour that the festivities ended, she seemed as bright as when they had first begun and gave effusive thanks to the Empress and rest of the Sons and Daughters of Vulcan present for their wonderful hospitality. When she and Lord Malevolum were offered lodging for the night, they accepted but warned that they would need to depart near dawn to return home.

Most residents of ShiKahr were early risers, so it was no hardship to have a light meal ready for the pair before they departed. Leonard, James and Sarek escorted them back to the tunnel with Cordula once again seated on Leonard's horse, though this time Helios was fitted with a proper sidesaddle to allow her to ride more securely. They could still hear her singing long after she and the lords passed from their sight.

As a sidesaddle was not a thing Leonard could be comfortably seated on, he chose to walk his horse back again and James did the same. Sarek chose to ride back ahead of them as he had several things needing his attention that had been pushed to the side by their unexpected visitor. Once alone, James and Leonard exchanged a long look before both burst out in laughter.

"That, my dear James, was an experience. Princess Cordula does indeed rank as fair - as well as graceful, charming . . "

"Tireless and exhausting. I wonder if a Prince exists that would have the stamina to keep up with her."

"He would also have to be able to put up with her many devoted animal followers."

"Hunting as a hobby would never work either."

Leonard gave Helios' neck a pat and chuckled.

"That, at least, is a matter of concern for neither you nor I, James. Our concern - for now at least - is to learn more of the inhospitable Fabrini."

"They are the first that I wonder if they actually brought the curse down on themselves for an understandable reason."

"Understandable or not, cursing everyone that one does not agree with seems a bit extreme."

"Agreed, Leonard. So, we shall help them. If they allow it."

"Aye - there is the rub, my love. That singular word - if."


	2. Unexpected Greeting

James thought it was most telling that Lord Sarek said that the best advice he could offer them was to avoid the Fabrini altogether.

"They are a very cloistered and insular group - and do keep in mind that I say this as a member of a group that is rather cloistered and insular as well. They have no kings or dukes or even elected officials. They are ruled by a priestess who they say their gods speaks to directly - to her and only to her - and thus, her word is obeyed and obeyed without question. It is said that those who have questioned died very quickly as their words were considered to be heresy. While I admire your resolve to end the curses let loose by one of my kin, your lives will be at great risk and that without even taking the curse into account."

From where she had been quietly listening, T'Pau spoke and the room fell silent.

"While it is true that I have no firm proof of it, some of the scrying I have done to attempt to locate our errant child seems to indicate that T'Pring and the Fabrini priestess have some sort of an alliance. If this is true, the danger will be even greater. Young Spock - while I will not forbid that you accompany your friends, I must order that you do not set foot on the Fabrini lands. For having the blood of a Son of Vulcan, you would be put to death immediately."

Spock nodded solemnly.

"I will travel with my brother and our other companions, but I will not leave the ship."

Satisfied, T'Pau motioned and one of the Sons of Vulcan stepped forward, spreading a map on the table that was in front of T'Pau. Scotty was impatient as a child, shifting from one foot to another. This did not escape the attention of T'Pau and the expression on her face was one of amusement as she gestured the group forward.

"Very few of our people are travelers, but Captain Solok has often sailed the waters between here and the Fabrini lands and thus is best qualified to offer advice for your coming journey."

Grateful that the Vulcans would still provide information even though they disagreed with them going, James and Leonard kept silent along with the rest as Scotty and Captain Solok dropped into deep conversation that only two men who loved their ships and the sea could manage. For his part, Leonard was lost in his thoughts about the witch and the priestess. If the Fabrini truly hated the Children of Vulcan so much, was the priestess even aware that T'Pring herself was of that blood? If not, much as he despised stooping to that level, it might be possible to turn that ignorance around to their advantage.

The remainder of the evening passed quietly with Solok and Scotty still deep in conversation long after the other retired for the night. Come morning, it was impossible to tell whether Scotty had gotten any sleep or not, but he was fairly chomping at the bit to be on their way. Nothing seemed to excite the man more than the opportunity to sail new waters and, James had to admit, his enthusiasm was contagious.

The first part of the journey was delightful with fine weather and smooth seas. Drawing near the Fabrini lands, the weather soured as if adding yet another warning to stay away. Despite the ill omens, both princes were determined to free themselves from the curse hanging over them. Still, they were hesitant to place their companions under risk.

Leonard decided on his approach and called the companions together the day before they reached their destination.

"Dear friends, as you are all aware, James and I have been doing a great deal of thinking regarding how to approach the Fabrini. As they are reportedly so skittish with strangers, we believe it would be best if we were to go by ourselves and keep the number of strangers down."

The others agreed to that - albeit reluctantly, but Hikaru put his foot down.

"You are meeting the Fabrini as the princes that you are and it is unseemly for one prince, let alone two, to conduct an official visit unaccompanied by a guard. I will travel with you as your guard."

Knowing all too well that Hikaru would not be dissuaded, James laid a hand on Leonard's arm to forestall any arguments before accepting Hikaru's proposal.

Next morning, the beaches of the Fabrini lands were in sight. Scotty shook his head.

"You would be thinking that a people paranoid about outsiders would take the care to have a presence on the seas, but by what Captain Solok told me, the Fabrini do not even fish the salt waters, but only fish from fresh water lakes and streams. You'll be needing to go to the beach by smaller craft - the water is too shallow past here for a lady the size of the Enterprise. Sorry, but that means you'll be going without your horses."

Leonard's eyes were on the shore and he gestured.

"If the rising smoke is any indication, we won't have far to walk. We'll be fine."

The crew immediately began making preparations to lower one of the smaller boats attached to the Enterprise, stocking it with emergency provisions that would, with luck, not be needed. Less than an hour later, the three men said their farewells and lowered the boat to head for the beach.

Reaching the beach took only a matter of minutes and after they pulled their boat above the tideline, they signaled to the Enterprise. Gathering a few supplies to take with them, they hid the remainder not far from the boat. That accomplished, they each took a deep breath as they began to walk inland. They hadn't walked far when they had their first encounter with one of the Fabrini. It didn't go at all as they had expected.

The person approaching them was an elderly man wearing both very brightly colored clothing and a wide smile.

"Outlanders! Ah, I have always dreamed of meeting outlanders! I knew - I knew! - that you were more than stories. Welcome. Welcome and please allow me to make you welcome at my humble home."

Mystified at the unexpected welcome, James smiled.

"It would be our honor, sir. I am James and these are my companions, Leonard and Hikaru. And you are?"

The old man laughed, obviously at himself.

"Ah, my manners, my manners. I am Jon. Please, honored guests, follow me."

Jon's home was not far away, in a clearing near the top of a hill. The area had a view of the waters off of the beach which showed how he had known of their arrival. Looking over the waters, Leonard smiled.

"You have an impressive view from here, Jon."

Oddly, that statement seemed to make Jon uncomfortable.

"By law, I should not have built a home here. It is forbidden."

Turning toward their host, James frowned slightly.

"Forbidden? Why?"

Sighing softly, Jon shook his head.

"That I do not know, friend James. I only know that things are not as we have been taught. Ah, but I ramble on - please be seated. I so rarely have guests."

Jon bustled around his home, putting bowls of fruits on the table and telling the men to help themselves. The fruits weren't anything that they recognized, but they proved to be sweet and juicy.

"Forgive me if I am being presumptuous, but why have you come here?"

James swallowed a piece of the fruit before answering.

"Have you seen the beanstalk? It is why we have come. It leads to a land of giants who are best left alone."

Jon's eyes widened.

"You must be wary. The priestess has declared that to be a passage way to our gods and made a sacrifice of one of our fairest maidens there just last week. She will not be pleased if you contradict her. It is punishable by exile if you are of the people and death if you are not."

Momentarily stunned, Leonard finally found his voice.

"Sacrificed?"

Jon nodded sadly, then lowered his voice.

"I think it was because poor Janice was too lovely. The priestess is a vain woman and with Janice given to the gods as a servant, she will not be seen by us again."

Hikaru questioned softly.

"She was given alive or was she killed?"

Jon looked puzzled for a moment, then shrugged.

'She was bound to a harp and left at the stalk. She may not be dead, but can she truly be said to be living?"

"Bound to the harp? How?"

"That is another thing I do not know the answer to, friend Hikaru. Were I to guess, I would say magic is what made Janice and the harp into one being."

James exchanged a look with Leonard and knew he was thinking the same thing. This Janice was the next one whose curse they needed to break.


End file.
